Cunning
by Criminal-S
Summary: Salah, kalau Sasuke mengkonsultasikan pembangkitan klan Uchiha pada iryo-nin seperti Sakura. Karena Haruno Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesemaptan yang ada. / Gaje, short pwp, potless. For SSFD 2013!


**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**Warnings: canon hentai mode, PWP, short.**

**For SasuSaku FanDay 2013.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melenguh saat wanita berambut merah muda tanpa sehelai benang pun itu sedang menggeliat manja di atas meja. Kulitnya yang putih bagai susu kini mengkilap karena basah dan juga tertimpa sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela.

"Jangan mengeliat, ah…!"

Sakura menggigit jarinya seraya berkedip lemah-erotis ketika kumasukan milikku ke dalam lorongnya yang hangat dan sempit.

"Ssssh, ah… Sasuke-_kun_. uuuuh…"

"Nghh…"

Tubuhnya yang berada di atas meja kerja dalam rumah Uchiha ini membelakangiku, dia berbaring menghadap kesamping, sementara aku berdiri untuk menusuk-nusuknya dari belakang.

"Akkh! Ough…! Pelan-pelan… awh…"

Meja berderit sampai gulungan misi yang harusnya kukerjakan saat ini berjatuhan ke lantai. Sial, "Sakura… kau terlalu menghimpitku."

_Shit._

Respon wanita merah jambu itu justru membuatku geli, miliknya berkedut seakan mencengkram miliku dengan sensasi licin juga hangat. Kedua tanganya meremas-remas dadanya sendiri yang sedang tapi padat itu.

"Nngghhhhhh…"

"AU! Ahhh… ahh…"

"Gh!" aku memegangi pundaknya dengan geraman terakhir, menyemburkan sariku yang masi panas dalam lahirnya dalam-dalam. Ini bukan semburanku yang pertama pagi ini, maka tidak heran kalau ada tetes-tetesan lengket di lantai, serta desahan lepas Sakura yang membahana kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura menghela napas lelah saat kutarik keluar milikku yang sudah lemas sehabis klimaks. Tubuh kami sama-sama berpeluh.

Aku duduk di atas kursi setelah memunguti gulungan misi dan mulai membaca ulang supaya bisa kususun menjadi laporan untuk kuserahkan pada _Dobe_.

Kulirik Sakura, dia menuju dapur dan kembali membawa air dingin untuk di minum dirinya sendiri. Aku cuek saja, melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda, tak peduli Sakura berkeliaran di rumahku tanpa busana.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bajuku mana!"

Akhirnya suara cempreng itu menggangguku, saat kutengok ternyata dia sudah memakai baju kimono putihku yang kebesaran sepaha untuknya. Dia juga tidak memakai celana.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Sakura."

"Berhenti bercanda, aku harus ke rumah sakit!"

"Hn."

Aku meneruskan kegiatanku untuk meneliti gulungan yang ada di tanganku, tak peduli tubuhku pun masih tanpa busana di atas kursi. Kudengar Sakura menghentakan kakinya gemas sambil berdecak kesal. Aku masih tak menghiraukan si cerewet yang sudah menggodaku pagi-pagi itu.

"Menyesal aku membantumu!"

Hahhh, mulai deh mengungkit-ungkit yang tidak penting. Aku memang sempat meminta bantuannya untuk membangun klan Uchiha. Maksudku hanya konsultasi, tapi siapa sangka kalau _iryo-nin_ merah muda itu begitu licik.

Dia, dengan teganya memberiku ramuan. Katanya untuk memperlancar peredaran darahku dan menutrisi spermaku agar berkualitas supaya nanti lancar jika aku menemukan _partner_. Tapi nyatanya, kadar obat perangsang dan obat kuat lebih banyak terkandung sampai pagi ini sudah tujuh kali dia kalah, sementara aku tiga kali.

Ya, berkhasiat juga kok. Peredaran darahku lancar mengalir ke 'senjataku' hingga bertegangan tinggi _plus_ menutrisi sperma hingga berproduksi lebih banyak dari biasanya. Rasanya aku ingin bertepuk tangan frustasi atas kecerdikan wanita semampai itu.

_Nee._

Bahkan kita belum menikah.

Salah siapa menggoda duluan?

Gulungan yang berada di tanganku pun direbut dan dilemparnya asal. Aku menggertak menatapnya kesal, mau apa lagi?

Oh, _no_. Dia menyeringai cantik dan langsung mendudukiku secara tiba-tiba.

Bibirnya yang tipis dan lembut itu berani menghajar bibirku dengan lumatan liarnya yang menggebu-gebu. Bisa kurasakan jari-jarinya menelusup ke rambutku untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Sementara belahan kewanitaannya yang masih berlendir bekas percintaan sebelumnya kini menggesek-gesek kejantananku, bahkan dia sengaja menekan-nekannya hingga milikku kembali _mengeras_. Lidah kami beradu, saling tarik-menarik berusaha mendominasi.

Inilah yang laki-laki idamkan, wanita liar yang mampu membakarmu dan membuatmu tertantang untuk mengalahkannya.

Akhirnya kubalas dengan remasan gemas di kedua dadanya yang terasa kenyal namun lembut itu. Sakura merintih-rintih karena remasan kasarku, melenguh geram karena sedikit kesakitan.

"Akh!"

Dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat membenamkan milikku dalam miliknya, mulai bergerak memegangi leherku sambil sesekali berciuman panas.

Aku yang bertahan karena merasakan geli yang teramat sangat pada senjataku kini hanya diam untuk berkonsentrasi agar tidak keluar cepat-cepat. Tapi di luar dugaan Sakura memepercepat temponya untuk menunggangiku. Aku bahkan tahu dia sengaja menjepit-jepit milikku lebih beringas.

Kami pun berciuman panas lagi.

Saling menghisap, menghentak, mengulum dan mendesah-desah lepas tanpa perlu ditahan karena di rumah ini hanya ada kami berdua.

"Aaah, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura mengejang, lorongnya berdenyut dan semakin banjir akan cairan cinta yang hangat merembes ke luar dari miliknya. Aku memerhatikan wajahnya yang berpeluh dan kemerahan, sangat manis kalau mengingat kesehariannya yang garang.

Mataku memicing, tersenyum melihat ketidak berdayaannya, lalu meraih tengkuknya untuk melumat bibirnya, "_Hyper sex_."

"Mmmhh…"

"Kau sengaja kan, agar aku menyentuhmu."

"AKH!" Sakura memegangi pundakku erat saat kusodok-sodok dia dari bawah sambil memegangi pantatnya yang kuremas-remas.

"Kau sengaja, memberikanku racikanmu, karena menginginkan ini, hm?"

Aku menyodoknya hingga hampir seluruhnya milikku tenggelam karena metok. Sakura memekik dan sibuk mengerang-ngerang dengan ekspresi yang ah… tidak bisa kujelaskan bagaimana menggairahkannya.

"Kau mau ini, kan?"

"Uuuuh… Yah! Aaah, ah, aaah…"

"Dasar gadis bodoh!"

Aku pun menampar-nampar pantatnya, dia mulai tidak sabar bergerak sendiri kembali menunggangiku.

"Harusnya kau berssssabar, ookkh… aku aku…"

"Sasuke… _kuuuuuunhhh_…"

"Aaah…"

"EMH." Klimaks.

.

.

.

"Dia menghamiliku!" tuding _kunoichi_ merah muda itu mengadu pada Shizune dan Tsunade-_sama_, serta Hokage-_Dobe_.

"Huhuhu. Sasuke-_kun_ harus tanggung jawab!"

*sigh* Aku memutar bola mata, bosan dengan wanita penggila drama itu. Siapa yang dijebak, siapa yang diperkosa, siapa pula yang disuruh tanggung jawab. Dasar.

"Hn."

Liat saja nanti, tak kan kubiarkan kau pakai baju selembar pun di rumahku, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

**Gaje & plotless as always :3 maksa lagi. Iya, ngaku deh… abis ngetiknya di hp. Cuma pengen gak ketinggalan SSFD. Saya lagi di djogja nih gak bawa laptop, besok mau ke parangtritis sama saudara. Happy sasusaku fanday!**


End file.
